Seo In Guk
Perfil *'Nombre:' 서인국 /Seo In Gukthumb|250px|Seo In Guk *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 23 de Octubre del 1987 (25 años) *'Profesión: '''Cantante y Actor. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''180 cm *'Peso: '68 kg *'Tipo de Sangre: B *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment *'Agencia en Japon:' Irving Entertainment /Nippon Crown Mini Biografia Seo In Guk es el ganador de la Primera Edición de Mnet's "Superstar K"; que es el equivalente a "American Idol" en Estados Unidos. Tras haber ganado el concurso, realizó su debut como cantante en el año 2009. Dramas *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) *Master's Sun (SBS,2013) *Rascal Sons (MBC, 2012) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) *Love Rides the Rain (KBS, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''No Matter What Tema para Master's Sun (2013) *''Just The Way We Love (Feat. Eun Ji) ''tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''All For You (Feat. Eun Ji) ''tema para Respond 1997 (2012) *''Fate (Like a Fool) para Love Rides the Rain (2012) Programas de TV *I Live Alone (2013) (MBC) *Let's Go Dream Team (2011/ 2012) *Superstar K1 (Mnet, 2010) *Superstar K1 (Mnet, 2009) *oh my school ep 24, 25, 26 (SBS) Anuncios *UNIONBAY (With IU) Videos Musicales *Phone - Pick up the phone *K.Will (케이윌) Please Don't (이러지마 제발) MV Discografia 'Corea' 'Mini Album' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Single' 'Colaboraciones' * Christmas Time (ft. Lisa, Altair, Hyung, Bekha, Brian) *Christmas to all (ft. Sung Si Kyung, Brian, Seo In Guk, Bekha) Premios *'2013 (49th) PaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio Rookie TV (Respond 1997) *'2013 (49th) PaekSang Arts Awards:' Premio Popularidad (Respond 1997) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Jung Eun Ji (Respond 1997) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Rising Star (Respond 1997) *'2012 Style Icon Awards: '''Top 10 Iconos de estilo (pareja con Jung Eun Ji) para (Respond 1997) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Jung Eun Ji (Respond 1997) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' Premio al Mejor Actor Revelación (Respond 1997) *'2012 Mnet Asian Music Awards:Mejor Banda Sonora - / All for you (Respond 1997) *'''2012 5th Korea Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Pareja con Jung Eun Ji (Respond 1997) *'2013 2nd Gaon K-Pop Chards Awards' - Canción del Año (Septiembre) Junto a Jung Eun Ji Curiosidades *'Educacion: '''Universidad Departamento de Información y Comunicación *'Hobbies:' Componer, Los Videojuegos y Sobre todo Comer. *'Fobia:A la Oscuridad. *Participo con Ji Yeon en el video Shake It Up. *Le gustan mucho los deportes, en especial el Futbol, también le gusta leer y de vez en cuando mencionar en Twitter a Jang Keun Suk. *Se dice que mientras filmaban Reply 1997 realmente gustaba de la co-protagonista Jung Eunji *Su debut en Japón: 24 de abril. *'''With Laughter or With Tears, que es su nuevo proyecto, contó con la colaboración de Koo Hye Sun tanto en escritura como en el MV. *Eligió a Yoona de Girls Generetion sobre Eunji en el programa Kiss the Radio.. *Su 2do single japones sera lanzado el 16 de Octubre, llamado 'We Can Dance Tonight' *A Hyorin de Sistar le llama "Sexhyorin" *Escogio a Sistar sobre A Pink *En el programa Mamma Mia descubrio que sus padres lo tuvieron antes de casarse y a los pocos dias de conocerse *Tiene medalla de plata en Hapkido practico tambien Wrestling, boxeo y artes marciales mixtas Enlaces *Fan Cafe Oficial (Daum) *Pagina Oficial Corea *Pagina Oficial Japon *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (daum) *Twitter Oficial *HanCinema Galeria Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|Seo In Guk - Callthumb|right|295px|Seo In Guk - Love U Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JCantante Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment